Akatsuki And Inuzuka Hana One Shots
by Lady Shizu
Summary: These are the one shots between Inuzuka Hana and each member of the Akatsuki.
1. Hidan and Hana

**This was on my mind for a while. I was thinking on doing one-shots with Hana and each member of the Akatsuki. Yes, there will be a yuri between Konan and Hana.  
**

**Some will be funny. Some will be serious. To make it fair, I am going to put Itachi last since I have done some stories between him and Hana. First one is Hidan.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Hidan loved to kill. He loved to spill their blood and bathed in it. He relished in their screams. The louder, the better.

It was all for his god. Jashin, the one he worshiped, the one he put above all others, was a god that no one would understand. They could not see the importance of his faith. For that, he would kill those heathens. How dare they insult his god.

Today would have been like the past. He would do his ritual and offer his sacrifice to Jashin. His god would be pleased with the offer and reward him.

Yet, his god prevented him to kill. He wanted to dig his scythe at the kunoichi that was lying on the ground, slice her in half. He couldn't. He would do what Jashin told him to do.

He stared down at the dark brown haired woman. She was struggling to get up from her spot. She didn't even put up a fight. She was stupid to face him. Not even her dogs could help her for they were dead. Being sliced up in pieces a few yards away from them was the result of their fight.

Bending down and grabbing a fistful of her hair, Hidan lifted her so she was face to face with him.

"What's your name, bitch?"

The kunoichi answered by spitting at his face. He answered back by pulling her hair.

"What's your name, you fucking bitch?! Answer or I will kill you by the name of Jashin!"

She took some breaths before giving him her name.

"Hana. Inuzuka Hana."

She tried to kick him after she said her name. Hidan punched her in the stomach with his free arm and watched as she coughed up the blood. He threw her back on the ground and took off his cloak. He pulled down his pants and exposed his flesh to Hana.

"You better pray to Jashin that I won't kill you, you fucking cunt. Now get on your knees and suck me dry!"

Hana stared at him with anger. There was no way she would do this, but she knew death will come to her if she did not do his bidding. Defeated, she moved to face him.

"Hurry up! Jashin has told me that you are my reward. It better be good, too."

Hana got on her knees and face his erect penis. He grabbed a fistful of her locks and pushed her head towards him. She had no choice but to open her mouth.

Hidan hissed as her mouth covered his hard shaft. Her head bobbed back and forth while her tongue slid on his cock from the movement. Hana would stop and suck on the head. She would then swallow him back as she pleased him.

"That's right, bitch. Suck my cock real good."

Hidan spilled his seeds in her mouth once he exploded. He told her to swallow each drop as it made her way down her throat. He then removed himself and dropped to the ground.

He ripped her pants off and flipped Hana on her hands and knees like an animal. He listened to the sound of her voice that filled his ears as he entered her in one try.

"You like that? You like how my dick is in you? I'm gonna fuck your ass until you cum like a river. I'm gonna make you the slut you really are."

Hidan pulled back but banged his hips forward quickly. Each sharp thrust against her made her yell. It went on until he reached his bliss.

He came hard inside her. His emptied his load deep within her, but he kept on with his thrusts. This was not over. This was far from over. Hidan would continue even if she was too tired to keep up with him.

After many rounds, he pulled out of Hana. She collapsed to the ground beneath her. Her arms gave way after being in that position for a long time. She did not make any sounds for her throat was hoarse from the screaming and yelling.

He stood up and pulled up his pants. Hidan saw how their cum was exiting her hole and the puddle that form below her. Picking up his cloak and weapon, he turned to her.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't kill you, and it is not by Jashin's decision. That was the best fuck I had in a long time. May Jashin have mercy on your soul, Inuzuka Hana."

He left her alone. He would thank Jashin today for his reward by not one but offering him two sacrifices. His god was good to him.

* * *

**There goes HidanXHana. Who do you think would be the next person on the list? Sasori? Kakuzu? Konan? Maybe Tobi? You'll know once the next chapter is released.**

**Bye bye for now. :)  
**


	2. Sasori and Hana

**Happy Birthday, Sasori. For you Sasori lovers, here is the one shot between him and Hana.  
**

**I do not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

As he was hiding in the trees, Sasori cursed himself.

If there was one thing Sasori ever regretted in his life, then it would be for the fact that he made himself as a puppet.

Sure, he modified his body, save for the heart in his chest, but he did not think twice about it.

He picked up a chakra as he was making his way to meet up with his partner, Deidara. The two separated near a fork in the road back in Earth country. They each had separate missions but promised to meet up at a neighboring town once they were done with them.

Sasori followed until he reached a lake. He saw someone entering the water naked. Soon as the person was knee deep, Sasori leaped up onto the branch above him. The person turned around and looked at the spot where Sasori once stood. There, he had noticed that the person was a female. She then turned back and submerged herself in the water.

Sasori had to live with the fact that he can't have the pleasure men have ever since he modified his body. All he ever cared about was his puppets and creating them. He even used them against his enemies. It is no wonder he was known as Sasori of the Red Sands.

He was skilled with his hands, and if he was completely human, Sasori would have used it right away as he watched her.

The woman he was looking at was taking a bath in the lake. She was waist deep in the water. She used a cloth to scrub her body. It even helped that there was a moon out to help him see better.

Sasori saw her face. There were two red markings on both of her cheeks. Judging by that, he believed that she came from a clan. Her long hair was wet and loose down her back. His eyes then switched as she washed her chest.

Sasori would have claimed her on the spot. He imagined what it would be if it were to happen, if he was completely human.

His chakra strings would keep her in place. He would stand in front of her with his red hair and fair body.

She would be tied with her hands above her against the tree. He would smooth her naked skin with his hands until he reached where she would scream out in pleasure. He would rub her flesh to excite the woman in front of him.

His fingers would do the rest. Her face would contort into different expressions as he plunged them inside her. She would struggle to break free yet he would be the one to remove them. He would continue until she reached her peak.

After bringing her to his level, he would removed the strings that were bound to her, but only freeing one of her arms. With a twitch of his index and middle fingers, he would control her free arm.

He would give in as he controlled her arm and have her hand grab a hold of his member. Moving his fingers would allow her to work him. His eyes would be shut and his head tilted back as she pumped and squeezed him. It will go on until his seeds spilled on her hand and some on her.

He then would claim her. He would buried himself deep inside her, his shaft snug tightly inside her walls. He would relish it for a minute before he began his way with her. Sasori would jerk his hips each time as her back was being scraped by the tree behind her. He would hear her hiss in pain, but that would change as the hissing turned into moaning.

Her legs would wrap around his waist as his hips banged against hers. He would then free her other arm to allow the woman to run her fingers through his hair, then bringing his head towards her for a kiss. Her hands would then make their way behind his back and scratch him.

They would be lost within each other until they reach their high together. His seeds and her wetness mixed together from the activity they had created. This is what he imagined it to be.

He came back to reality as Sasori saw her move out of the water and onto the land. He had a full view on her naked body. Only one word can describe on what he had saw: perfection.

There was something he could do to have the dark haired beauty. Maybe making her into a puppet and adding her to his collection would please him.

Yes, it would.

* * *

**SasoriXHana is done. Who's next, people? Is it Deidara? Or Tobi? Kakuzu? It might be Zetsu. Who knows who could it be.**

**BTW, Happy Birthday, Masashi! Thank you for creating one of the best manga/anime in the whole world!  
**


	3. Deidara and Hana

**Here's another one, this time with Deidara.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Deidara was eating his lunch on top of a boulder when he looked down to see a woman and a little boy. They both stared at him, especially the mother. She was pretty mad.

"Momma, who is he?"

Deidara raised his eyebrow as the little boy asked that question. Who on earth would ask a question like that? He is Deidara, a member of the Akatsuki. He is wanted in his former village of Iwagakure for the attack he had done years ago. He is considered dangerous from his former people.

"Kuchimaru, that man up there is your father."

Deidara did a double take. Did he had just heard her say to her son that he was the boy's father? He got up and jumped down from the boulder to where they were standing.

"Who are you to say that? There is no way he is my son, yeah. He does not look anything like me!"

The boy in his mother's arms looked just like his mother with dark, brown hair that reached down to his chin and round, black eyes that shined under the sun. Like his mother, Kuchimaru had the clan's symbols on both of his cheeks. The little boy reached out to the man with his tiny hands. For some strange reason, Deidara reached out to him with his right hand where Kuchimaru managed to hold onto to his index finger.

"He is your son. Don't tell me you have forgotten that night two years ago?"

Deidara turned to the woman in front of him. When he did, memories rushed to his brain where he remembered that fateful night two years ago.

Flashback

_A blond haired man and a dark haired woman were naked in bed. Their bodies were entangled as their lust had taken complete control. The man went lower until he was face to face with her folds that were already wet a while ago._

_"My hands are a work of art, yeah. They can do wonders if I used them the right way. Just like this."_

_She gasped as at not one, but three tongues, two at her breasts and one between her legs, teasing her nipples and clit at the same time._

_"Oh my...yes! I-it..."_

_The feeling she was going through...she wondered how on earth he was doing could feel that good. The stimulation on all three was intense to the point she shivered at his touch. The man lifted his head to her to watch her reaction before going back in where he let his tongues do the work for him. Soon, the tongue from his mouth would be replaced with something much, much better._

End Flashback

Deidara remembered that the woman in front of him was the woman he had slept with that night.

"I remember that night. If I am not mistaken, you told me that your name was Hana."

"I'm surprised that you remembered my name, Deidara."

Both ninja were pleased with one another.

"You was drunk that night, yeah."

Hana's eyes widen at the accusation that Deidara had just made.

"It that was true, then I would have never remebered your bloody scent! "

"So what if we have done it? It still does not mean that he is my son. You could have probably slept with other men before me, yeah."

Anger rose to her face when Deidara said those words.

"Why you-"

"Prove it. Prove to mahhh-"

Deidara yelled as he felt a painful pinch coming from the finger Kuchimaru was holding from his hand. He instantly withdrew and checked to see that his finger was bleeding.

"What the fuck, yeah?! Owww!"

Hana whacked him on the side of his head.

"Don't curse in front of him! I have to put up with my brother with that mouth of his. I do not need to have that from you!"

Deidara saw Kuchimaru's hand and saw the mouth on his palm. He saw how two of the teeth are sharp. There was a tiny amount of blood from the corner of its mouth.

There was no mistake as Deidara finally accepted that Kuchimaru is his son.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, we should."

Deidara reached into his pouch and pulled out his hand where he made a clay bird. It flew from his hand. Hana put him down where he then followed it. Kuchimaru played with the clay bird that was flying around him as his mother and father stood a few yards away from him. They watched him before Deidara spoke.

"So, he is my son."

"Yes."

"I would never imagined that I would be a father."

"You have a right to know. The mouths on his hands were a dead giveaway. It would be a matter of time before he starts to ask questions. You have no idea what lengths I had to go through to find you."

He turned to her. Deidara knew about her through Itachi. He gave information on each and every shinobi from Konoha. He told him that the Inuzuka clan were trackers that rely on their hounds and scent of smell to find and locate their target. It was no surprise to Deidara that she was able to locate him.

"I don't regret that night. I'm glad that it happened. I was surprised to learn that I was even pregnant. When Kuchimaru was born, he looked just like anyone from my clan. It was only a week later that the mouths on his hands opened and that is where I knew that I had to find you. It had taken me a long time but I am pleased to say that it was worth it in the end."

"Daddy!"

Deidara gave a small smile as he looked back to his son Kuchimaru. He was waving at his father as he laughed.

"He's going to be a fine shinobi one day. I just hope that he does not become a criminal like me. Hopefully, he could appreciate my love for art, yeah."

"That would be nice."

"Hana?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for our son, yeah."

She gave a smile to him, the same smile she gives to their son, Kuchimaru.

"You're welcome, Deidara."

* * *

**That's it for DeidaraxHana. Do you think that the next one would be Zetsu? How about Kisame? Maybe Tobi? Or is it Konan? Remember, Itachi will be last.**

**Kuchi means mouth and maru is added to the name. That is how I gave their son that name: Kuchimaru.  
**


	4. Kakuzu and Hana

**Who loves Kakuzu? You're in luck cause this chapter is about him. It is best if you listen to the song "Gimme 20 Dollars" as you read this. It's from the game Slender, which is downright scary. It's a shame the creator had to remove the song due to copyright rules.  
**

**I do not own Naruto, the song or the game.**

* * *

He was going to kill his partner. Kakuzu swore that he was going to kill him. He should have never agreed for it was a waste of time.

To Kakuzu, wasting time meant wasting money, and that is what Hidan is doing right now.

"Hey, Kakuzu! You should live a little! This is the shit!"

He looked to his left to see his partner, Hidan, with two women that were taking turns giving him a lap dance. On top of that, he was putting some money down their strings and poured sake down their chests.

Hidan insisted on going to the Red Light District since he wanted to unwind. The mission earlier today left Hidan in a very good mood. He was able to perform his ritual which caused Kakuzu to complain and told him to hurry up with it.

It had taken Hidan nearly an hour to complete and Kakuzu hated every second of it.

Kakuzu shook his head in disgust as he saw how Hidan and the other men were throwing their money at the women that were dancing semi-naked on stage. They were throwing it away as if the money were garbage. They could have put it to better use like saving and let it grow into their accounts.

It was a pitiful sight to see.

"Hi, there."

Kakuzu turned back to see a woman with two black markings on her cheeks. She stood there wearing a black robe that covered her body. Her long, black hair cascaded down to her lower back. Her round, black eyes gave warmth as she stared into his cold eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to give you the best night of your life."

Kakuzu scoffed off at her words. He was not in a very good mood.

"I'm not interested. Go away."

"I'm afraid I can not do that, sir. You are the one hundredth customer tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She smirked as she gave her reason to Kakuzu.

"That means that your service is free. It's on the house."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. If there was one thing Kakuzu liked, it was that word. Free is better. Free is good. Free meant not having to spend any of his money that he had collected. Kakuzu was not like Hidan who was currently wasting his money on sake and women.

"Oh, shit! That's Kurohana, the sexy slut that worked the pole earlier, Kakuzu! You are one lucky son of a bitch!"

The woman he was talking to was Kurohana. She was on stage about ten minutes ago. She had put on quite a show with how the men threw a lot of money at her.

"After you are done, you don't mind if I get a turn fucking her?"

Kurohana turned to Hidan who now had another woman with him. She was bending over allowing him to take a good look at her ass while the other two women fed him.

"If you want me, it would be about the same price as the three women with you."

"Damn it! Kakuzu, give me some money!"

"That is what you get for wasting your money away, you idiot. I believe that Kurohana is all mine for the night."

He laughed a bit as his partner cursed a few more times.

"If you would please follow me, sir."

Kakuzu rose up from his seat and follow Kurohana. She led him towards a room down the hall which only consists a bed and table. It was simple, nothing fancy. Once inside, Kurohana walked over to the bed and proceeded to take off her robe. She was completely naked.

"Have you ever done this, uh..."

"Kakuzu. No, I don't have time to waste on this kind of luxury...until now."

It has been a long time since he last had sex. In fact, Kakuzu could not remember the last time he had done it. Being not only a criminal but also a bounty hunter gave him little to no chance to partake in these kinds of pleasure.

"All work and no play, I see. Lucky for you, it's going to be all play and no work. Please, take off your clothes."

Kurohana saw the stitches that marred his body as he took off all of his clothes. Not only that, but he was toned and ripped.

"You're all stitched up, Kakuzu. They look good on you. I like it."

"Well, thank you."

She climbed on the bed and kneeled. She beckoned him to come over which he did and stood in front of the bed. Kurohana placed her hands on his chest and began to rub him, especially over the stitches. She kissed the stitching on his chest a few times before giving it a lick. She heard him moan.

"Do you like that?"

"Yes, I do."

"How about this?"

He hissed as her right hand cupped his sack, only for her to massage them. Her fingers stroked his testicles a few times before guiding them over his shaft. His member was covered as she began to pump him. Wrapping her left hand around the back of his neck, Kurohana brought Kakuzu down to whisper in his ear.

"Can you imagine what else I can do to you, Kakuzu? Do you want to know?"

He breathed out a "yes" as she moved her hand around his shaft. Kurohana halted, but only to get on her hands and knees. She then leaned forward and open her mouth to cover him. Kakuzu watched as she engulfed him.

For the first time in his life, he was actually enjoying it. Kakuzu felt himself in her mouth, but it was not enough.

"Get on your back, Kurohana."

She released him and laid on her back. Kakuzu went on top of her and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He entered her all the way. Pinning both of her wrists above her head, Kakuzu pounded his hips against hers. She yelled underneath him as he hit a spot within her. He continued until Kurohana shook as she reached her orgasm, causing him to do the same a few seconds later. They went again a few more times before they went to sleep.

The following morning, when he woke up from his slumber, Kakuzu found himself alone with no sight of Kurohana. He felt something in his hand. He checked to see a piece of paper folded and opened it up to read it.

_Thank you for the scroll...and your money._

He quickly got up and ran over to his clothes. He checked the pants and his bag only to find them empty. Thinking about the note, Kakuzu realized that the woman he had slept with was a kunoichi. She had also taken all of his money. Kakuzu did one thing and one thing only.

He screamed.

* * *

**KakuzuxHana is completed. Hana was on a mission so that is why I made her go undercover that way.**

**Who is next on the list? Tobi? Zetsu? Kisame? Even though Itachi will be last, him and Hana will be dark, so much so it will be the darkest of them all.  
**

**Until next time. :)  
**


	5. Zetsu and Hana

**Who loves Zetsu? If you do, then this is for you.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Another scream filled his ears. Another cry filled his ears.

Each time the woman screeched in pain, it was more for his pleasure.

Zetsu chewed on the flesh he tore off from her right inner thigh. Zetsu savored her flavor in his mouth until he swallowed it down his throat.

Why on earth did she taste so good?

It was expected each when Zetsu eats the flesh from his victims, particularly females.

Women were tastier than men. Their skin was smooth and fine, not rough and dry like the males. Their blood were like wine. It was good until the last drop. For the males, their blood were bitter like poison.

Women were better. He preferred them anyway.

Out of all of the victims he had ever tasted, the ones with a flower's name were the tastiest. Right before he ate them, Zetsu would ask for their names. He would be filled with joy if it was that kind of name. He recalled some of the females that were named after a flower.

There was Kiku. She was a violet haired, blue eyed girl who he followed in the woods years ago. He enjoyed the woman all night as she screamed from his torture. When morning came, only her clothes remained.

Bara was another one. The crimson haired, black eye teen was wandering late at night when he surprised her with a simple greeting. He scared the poor girl which caused her to run away. When he caught her, she did not put up a fight. Useless, but enjoyable.

Tsubaki was from a civilian clan. The best part was that she was the purest. The white haired, red eye female's flesh was free from contamination. She was never touched. Zetsu enjoyed by not only eating her, but also deflowering the young woman's body to his satisfaction.

Rarely did he come across a flower that was pure like Tsubaki until now.

This one's name was Hana. Her name was simple. It meant 'flower'. It also meant 'nose' but that did not suit her. Flower was better.

Just like Tsubaki, she was pure. Just like the other flowers, she was very good.

Unlike the other flowers, she had put up a fight. Hana was a kunoichi, a female ninja of the Leaf. She was tough and gave all of her strength against him. In the end, he defeated her.

_**"Hurry up and continue!"**_

White Zetsu heard and replied back to Black Zetsu.

_"She is just like Tsubaki. We will take our time with this flower. Let us enjoy before returning to our feast."  
_

He crawled up her battered body until he was aligned with her entrance. Zetsu pushed inside her as she screamed. Hana tried to claw him but to what use when he bit off each and every one of her fingers.

As he forced himself, Zetsu leaned down and licked the blood off from her bottom lip...whatever was left from it. He gave a quick kiss before heading for her right ear that was half gone.

_"Precious flower, are you enjoying this?"_

"Mmmh..."_  
_

**_"Cat got her tongue. Oh, wait a second. She has no tongue!"_**

It was too much for Hana as he continued to defile her. Part of her flesh were gone. No way in hell will she ever survive this.

She prayed that her death would be quick.

As he reached the end, Zetsu went ahead and bit off her nose. Hana screamed until he ate her heart. Even after her death, Zetsu was not satisfied until all that remained was nothing.

Yet, he craved something else. Zetsu was still hungry. He wanted another female. He wanted another flower. He knew of a girl whose name meant cherry blossom.

Like Hana, she was a kunoichi. Like Hana, she would fight like her. He can only hope she would taste as good like Hana and the other flowers before her.

Her name was Sakura.

* * *

**ZetsuxHana complete. Who's next on the list? Tobi, Konan or Kisame? It's one of the three.**

**Bara-Rose**

**Tsubaki-Camellia**

**Kiku-Chrysanthemum**


	6. Kisame and Hana

**I'm back with Kisame. It took me a while to come up with a story between them.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It's not every day that Hoshigaki Kisame gets a nice female to sleep with him whenever he was in the mood. He was much more of a fighter than a lover. He would always look forward to fight his enemies, but that is if his partner, Uchiha Itachi, lets him.

When it came for him to have a great night for himself, it was not that simple. Kisame had certain qualities he looked for in a woman. He prefer a woman who can handle not only his massive chakra, but also his "Samehada". He can go on as much as he please and not even waste that much of his chakra. Most of the time, the women get tired after one round.

Luckily for him, he had found a woman who had put up with his stamina. They crossed paths earlier and fought a bit. It ended when, for some strange reason, she started sniffing him. She loved the way he smelled and wanted to have her way with Kisame.

He could not believe on what the woman said to him, but accepted the offer. Together, they ran to a nearby town, checked in at an inn, and went inside a room where the proceeded to have sex.

They had been at it for a few hours, and neither one was tired. Right now, she was on him like prey.

Kisame looked down on the woman known as Inuzuka Hana who was busy going down on him. He was sitting on the bed as she was on her knees giving his shaft a good time. He watched and felt as her tongue glided up and down several times before swallowing him in her mouth.

"Damn, woman. You sure know what you are doing down there."

Hana released him with a pop.

"I learned it from my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. I was four when I woke up one night. There were noises coming from my parent's bedroom so I went to investigate. When I did, I saw my mother on my father licking him as if it were a popsicle."

"Really?"

She shook her head.

"I learned a lot from that night. I got spanked for seeing that. It was also the same night my brother was conceived."

Hana pushed Kisame back on the bed as she climbed on top of him.

"Ready to go again?"

Kisame grabbed and lifted her hips right over his member. He lined her entrance over it.

"You bet."

He slammed her down in one, quick motion. Hana moaned as he started to go fast with his hips bucking against hers.

She quickly put her hands on his chest when he hit a spot deep inside of her. She rode him more as it grew. Hana clawed his chest.

Kisame grunted when she did that. Her nails were freaking sharp but it felt good on him. During their time, she became more wild. Out was the nice girl and in came the crazy woman who showed him what she truly was: an Inuzuka. Women from her clan were like that when it came to sex.

He mentally thank the gods for letting this happen.

They both came as they reached their climax together. They catch their breaths once their high was gone. Hana sat there staring at Kisame and grinned.

"Judging by how you are still hard inside of me, I take it you still want to continue."

Kisame flipped over so he can be on top.

"We are nowhere near finished. I still have a long way to go."

A jerk of his hips riled Hana once again.

"By all means, continue."

They continued throughout the night and into the morning. Even after all of that, Kisame was not tired. All good things must come to an end and they both went on their separate ways.

Kisame knew that they will meet again in the future, and when they do, he will not stop no matter how many times Hana has to go back home.

* * *

**I hoped you like the crack pairing of KisamexHana. Who's next on the list? Konan, Tobi, or Pein?  
**


	7. Konan and Hana

**It's time for Konan and do you know what this means? Yuri time.  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

If there was one secret Konan kept from everybody, it would be that she was into women.

She can relate to them more than men with the exception of every male in the Akatsuki. Being the only female in the group, Konan would sometimes seek out another woman's attention. Dressed up in a black kimono with red clouds on them, she would go into town and head straight for the bar where she would begin her search.

She found it from a woman by the name of Inuzuka Hana.

Konan was drinking sake when she saw her. She was a few seats away from her. The red markings on her cheeks brought out the young woman's beauty, and the attire she wore indicated that the woman was a kunoichi like her.

Regardless if they were enemies, Konan would not mind having that woman as her lover for the night.

Konan got up and moved over to the woman where she introduced herself. The young woman did the same. Konan sat down next to her and began to have a conversation with Hana. The two woman became comfortable with one another as time went on. Seeing that the place was getting crowded, Konan leaned forward and whispered into Hana's ear. To Konan's delight, the young woman agreed.

Together, they got up and walked out of the bar. Passing by the others outside, Hana led Konan to the place where she was staying for the night. They entered the building, passed the front desk and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Down the hall towards the third door on the right is the room where they will have their night together. Placing the key inside the knob, Hana unlocked it. She pushed the door forward and entered the room with Konan.

Both stripping off their clothes, they climbed onto the bed where they started to have their fun.

As her left hand roamed Hana's body beneath her, Konan relished seeing her shudder. Every woman fell under her touches so it was no surprise to Konan to have Hana that way. Gently, she pressed down on her lover's folds while her middle finger went in between them. Konan heard Hana yell out as her finger traced from her opening and brushed over the spot. She did it again and began a circling motion on Hana's small nub.

Once she gave Hana enough teasing, Konan went down between Hana's legs and wasted no time giving her a lick at the same time pushing two fingers inside of her entrance. The wetness inside Hana's walls coated them giving Konan ease as she moved those fingers to her lover's pleasure. Hana clenched the sheets when her release began to build up from Konan's ministrations.

Like Konan, Hana had slept with a few women. It was okay at first, but Hana truly enjoyed it when she later slept with Mitarashi Anko. They had a mission with Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu. The four set up camp in the woods. That night, both men woke up to the sounds of their female teammates from the other tent. That woman tamed the Inuzuka girl once she was through with her.

Konan was done when Hana reached her climax. Removing her fingers from Hana's entrance, Konan cleaned up and crawled over Hana where she then kissed her. Flipping Konan under her, Hana made her way down between the older woman's legs.

It was her turn to please Konan.

* * *

**That's it for KonanxHana. Tobi or Pein? Pein or Tobi? Either one will be next.  
**


	8. Pein and Hana

**Pein is up now. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Konoha had fallen under his hand. He invaded the village and destroyed it. Many of the finest shinobi had fallen. Those who were alive now suffered from him.

One of them being was Inuzuka Hana.

She was the daughter and sister of those two who fought up against one of his paths. They had put up quite a fight with them and their dogs. Yet, they paid with their lives. So were the others that tried to kill them.

Now she was alone, the only living member of her clan that ceased to exist.

Bound to the wall naked and chained, Hana kept in her yells as she was forced from behind with her breasts pressed against the cold wall. She refused to give into his sick pleasure.

Her body disagreed with her as a pleasurable feeling hit Hana. She did her best to ignore it as he moved his hips faster. As she was close to her release, Hana gave in and screamed out seconds before she came. She was then left alone once again.

He had a purpose with that woman. Seeing that she was not like the younger kunoichi, he had decided to use her first.

She will be the first to bear him a son. She will set an example to everyone far and wide. They will respect her for she would be known as "Mother of The New God" and refer to the child as "God's son."

He used his Deva Path on her. The others were damaged from their battles against the village. Once they were deemed useable, he would use them against her.

After his path was through with her, he told Konan to tend to her for she was, no, is carrying the future of Konoha within her body.

A baby with orange or reddish brown hair and Rinnigan eyes entered his mind. All he can do is wait until the day his son will be born.

* * *

**PeinxHana completed. Next is Tobi and then Itachi.** **Good night.**


	9. Tobi and Hana

**Here's Tobi. Enjoy.**

* * *

As he looked up at the night sky, Tobi remembered a day where a nice woman saved his life. He woke up being warm only to find her sleeping next to him.

Naked.

Tobi cried out which woke up the woman. He apologized to her saying that he was a bad boy and did not meant to touch her. The woman calmed him down and told Tobi that she found him washed up near the icy, cold ocean. With the help of her dogs, they carried him back towards her camp and proceed to warm him up by the fire. Then she took off both of their clothes and warmed his body with her own. She also told him that she could not remove his mask.

He had hypothermia, and if she did not found him, then Tobi would have died.

Tobi understood and quickly hugged the woman. He then asked for her name. She told him that her name was Hana. He then told her that his name was Tobi and was a good boy.

Then, Tobi released her and moved his hands between his legs. Hana asked what was wrong. He said that something grew between his legs. Hana blushed then laughed when she explained that he had an erection. That happened when they like somebody in a sexual way.

He asked her if there was any for it to go down and Hana told him that there is. She then asked him if she could touch him. Tobi answered by nodding his head.

Hana moved his hands out of the way and saw how his shaft was up and stiff. She then wrapped her left hand around his shaft and moved it up and down causing Tobi to moan. She brushed the tip of the head with her thumb a few times smearing his pre-cum that came out of him.

After giving it several pumps, Hana shifted in between his legs and gave it a lick. Tobi yelled out her name as she moved her tongue all over his shaft and then engulfing it with her mouth. Tobi never experienced this in his life but was glad that it happened. What she was doing to Tobi was making him feel good.

Tobi told her that he felt something trying to get out down there. Hana stopped and rose only to push him. Tobi leaned back down as Hana climbed on top of him. Lining her entrance with his shaft, Hana lowered slowly until he was fully covered. Tobi liked how it felt with him inside her.

Hana rose her hips up and went back down. She then picked up a rhythm and Tobi just laid there watching her. He was hypnotized by how her breasts moved as she rocked on him. Tobi then reached out to touch them which made her yell.

Hands roamed all over their bodies as they continued to have sex up until they reached their climax. She came first and he followed a few seconds later. Tobi could have sworn he saw a bright light when he came. She got off and laid beside him to relax after what they had done.

It was a good memory for Tobi. He wished he could meet her again. He wished to see the dark haired female and her three dogs. They split up going in separate directions once he was all better.

Tobi believed that she was a good girl for saving him that day.

* * *

**TobixHana done. Final chapter is Itachi. Here's a hint: it won't be pretty on what he will do to her. **


	10. Itachi and Hana

**Here it is. The last of the Akatsuki: Itachi.  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Itachi stood in front of her bed. His crimson eyes took every inch of her exposed skin, especially the hidden flesh between her legs. Seeing her that way brought a smirk to his face.

She struggled with the restraints. Her arms and legs were stretched out and bound to the bedposts. Her screams were nothing more than whimpers with the cloth shoved inside her mouth.

Itachi was there to teach her a lesson. He was there to make her pay on what she had done to him. Fortunately, she was home alone with her mother and brother nowhere in the village.

Didn't she know that she was his and his alone? Itachi would make sure Hana always remember him...only him.

Her muffled screams intensify as she saw him move. Itachi climb onto her bed. He nestled right between Hana's legs until his stiff member poked against her entrance. His need to fill Hana was high, but he was patient. Itachi could wait a little bit longer.

Supporting himself above her, Itachi cupped both of her cheeks with his hands.

"Look at me, Hana."

She kept her eyes closed, refusing to look at him.

"Look at me!"

Fearing for the worst, Hana slowly opened her eyes. Instead of crimson, she saw onyx. Hana saw the eyes that she remembered long before he became a criminal.

"Do you know why I am doing this to you, Hana? You have allowed yourself to be under the influence of that imbecile, Hyuga Tokuma."

Hana's eyes widen at the mentioning of Tokuma's name.

"You want to know how I know?"

Itachi moved her head to the right where she was looking at the window. There behind the glass was a crow perched on top of a branch. It cawed and flew away from it. Itachi moved her head back facing him.

"I see what he sees, and what he showed me was the both of you having a moment that should have never, ever happen. You allowed yourself to be tainted by him. You allowed him to taint your body with his."

Itachi was not pleased that she had given herself to Tokuma, and to a Branch member nonetheless. He was the one who should have been her first, but no. Itachi would be her second.

"Maybe through this will I forgive you, Hana."

Itachi entered her harshly and began to force himself on Hana. She pulled against her bindings as he viciously made love to her. She had to endure it until he came.

When he did, Itachi removed the cloth from her mouth and replaced it with his own. His tongue plunged into her mouth as he kept her head in place.

The sound of his hand connecting her cheek soon followed. Hana cried out as her cheek stung from the impact.

"How dare you bite me?"

She replied back by spitting at his face. Itachi wiped it off his left cheek.

"Fuck you!"

Anger consumed him when she cursed at him. He closed his eyes from her.

"It looks to me that you need to be trained to obey. A visit into my world will put you in your place, Hana. "

His eyes went from onyx to crimson, activating his sharingan. Hana saw his tomoe spun rapidly. She was instantly trapped.

"For the next seventy-two hours, you..are..._mine_!"

* * *

They had come back from their mission. Kiba, his mother and their dogs entered Konoha. His mother told him to go home so she can hand in their report to the Hokage.

As he and Akamaru approached the house, Akamaru began to whine. He asked him what was wrong but continued to whine. The second he approached the front gate, Kiba understood his companion's complaint.

"It's okay, Akamaru. She's having her time of the month. I know you do not like it but what can I do, Akamaru?"

Kiba walked up to the door and opened it. The scent of her blood immediately filled his nose. It was heavy and thick.

"Hana!"

Kiba ran up the stairs towards his sister's room. He found the door to her room slightly open and pushed it. The second he did that, Kiba would not have expected to see the sight that had befallen him.

"Oh, shit. Hana!"

He screamed out his sister's name as he saw her naked body face down on the bed. It was covered in cuts where her blood came out from them. Kiba was angry as to who would have done this to his sister.

The answer was in front of him.

There on the wall behind the bed for him to see was the symbol of the Uchiha clan in blood...

.

.

.

.

...her own blood.

* * *

**ItachixHana completed. I picked Tokuma as Hana's boyfriend. He's kinda cute in a way. I don't know how old he is, so I made him the same age as them: twenty. **

**I would like to thank all of you who have read this, especially to those who have reviewed, favorite and/or followed this story. Seriously, I thought that nobody would like it but I was proven wrong. Will I do this again? Yes, but separately.  
**

**Good night.**


End file.
